User talk:ReverendV92
You've got questions, I've probably got some non-sequitur answers.-V92 (talk) 17:34, April 26, 2018 (UTC) Re: Proposed switching Dr. Krieger and Lucas Krieger pages Hey there. I appreciate you creating a discussion post about this issue. I myself, just like the other users who participated in the discussion, don't know/can't remember his first name being given. However, if you do find a source to this information, it would indeed be appropriate to rename the "Dr. Krieger" page. Thanks! NinjaFatGuy (talk) 22:43, April 26, 2018 (UTC) Sorry for the block Hey JVanover92 I'm sorry about the block ,I was contatced by a Fandom User, that you was vandalising this wikia. I checked out on you edits. I did saw some that I did not agree with, the deletion of Light Heavy Humans. Otherwise I saw no reason for you being blocked. Don't worry, the Fandom User has been blocked instead, for 1 year. "May Pagans light, shine upon you all" (talk) 20:03, April 28, 2018 (UTC)Wikiawrider Reply Hi, Thanks for send message to me. I find the artwork of Gun for hide in Ubisoft's official Far Cry 5 game. Far Cry 5 Game info If i do bad rude, I sorry for being rude. ;w; DanteRinri (talk) 05:06, May 2, 2018 (UTC) 'Messages (Far Cry 5)' article Hi there, JVanover92, I see you merged the text of the Rotary Phone Calls page I created into this larger page, ostensibly meant to encompass all of the notes, answering machine messages and phones calls within Far Cry 5, which redirects from my original page when specifically searched. While I can certainly appreciate wanting to consolidate the entries in this wikia much as possible to avoid overspecification, I also feel I should point out that on top of those five calls, there are dozens of machine messages and likely well over a hundred different notes, all with unique text and all detailing different bits of lore from both the game and the series. As such, I'm afraid that this proposed page will end up being unwieldy to the point of confusion, with the added issue of making individual notes in particular near-impossible to link to in a useful way. As such, I'd like to propose a slightly different structuring plan: four different "Message" pages, one for each of the major regions, with individual notes continuing to exist as their own separate articles. The rotary calls, for example, could be placed in, say, a "Henbane River Messages" or "Faith's Region Messages" catagory, along with the answering machine messages for that region, with links to articles each letter, along with its type ("Note", "Prepper Note", "Cult Property Note", etc.) linked individually, thus allowing them to be used specifically for the locations, descriptions or situations that call for them. I feel like this would be a good middle ground which would allow users to search easily for the messages and notes they want to read and/or utilize, without being either drowned in absurd minutiae or buried under a massive wall of text. I look forward to hearing your thoughts on this idea. Macmanius (talk) 20:36, May 2, 2018 (UTC) re: Messages Article Changes Hey, no worries here. I do appreciate your explaining your reasoning, (which, as I'm sure you've noticed, doesn't often happen on these wikias), and think we're pretty much on the same page. You're right about there being a whole bunch of crap out there, but at the end of the day, one does what one can, right? I'm happy at least the text if few more documents in after work, and finess the articles a bit more as we go on. I already wrote a bit on the Messages talk page, and I think I'll keep dropping any ideas that might merit discussion in there if they come to mind. Macmanius (talk) 15:39, May 3, 2018 (UTC) re: Notes Hey Rev, My inclination would be to name the note and voicemail pages after the Seed who controls the region from the beginning, if only because there is some overlap among them (e.g., there's a good chunk of John's territory that extends into the Henbane River region south of O'Hara's. While there's no geographic border, mountain, a river, etc., there is a certain blurred line that becomes particularly noticeable if you've defeated him but not Faith, or vice versa). That being said, like you, I'm certainly always open to discussion. Speaking of, I wanted to get your thoughts on referring to "notes" as "documents" instead. I mentioned this on the article's talk page, but to recap: I saw it used in the Prima guide and felt it might better encompass the written lore, since "documents" can encompass everything from newspaper clippings, to intel documents, to personal letters, to prepper's notes and cult property memos (and that's just on Dutch's Island!). Of course, there may be reasons that this doesn't work, and as I mentioned, I'm happy to discuss them. Thanks, Macmanius (talk) 16:41, May 4, 2018 (UTC) ETA Sure, I'm easy if you want to do it that way. I've started with Dutch's region so far, but I can set the others up as Holland/ Henbane/ Whitetail. As for Steam, I don't use it that often, (I'm mostly on console these days because I'm getting old,) but I'll hit you up on there and give you a heads-up it's me. Macmanius (talk) Player Determined - thanks! I saw you replaced "Determinant" with the much more appropriate "Player Determined" phrase on a lot of Far Cry 5 character pages. It's quite a relief to know that I'm not the only one who found the old word confusing. Desyndra (talk) 18:40, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Yep Yeah, I'm an English nerd, so believe me that it irritated me more than you. As I get time to update all the boxes for the other games I don't own, I'm going to get around to filtering them too. -Reverend V92 (talk) 03:16, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Faith Special Outfit A question I have for you, do you think the developers of the game will add a Faith special outfit, in a new event maybe or do you think it's possible. All of the other male heralds have something but not Faith... -FaithSeed Likely I'd say it's likely, given they already added Grace, Mary May, Whitehorse, John, Marshal Burke, and Deputy Hudson. They're going to have to add her eventually. -Reverend V92 (talk) 03:16, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Hi Thanks again for sending message to me. but sorry, I don't have access XBox one to. I have only PlayStation 4 access. But I'm searching for information about FC5 Live Event on XB1. --DanteRinri (talk) 13:15, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Re:New Game Icons & Templates Hey there. Everything looks pretty good! I've been looking into changing the format of the game icons so they're more appealing, I'll probably do that soon when I get the chance. But other than that, seems like everything else is good. Thanks! NinjaFatGuy (talk) 00:15, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Vectors I'm a vector artist among other things, so if you can find me some clean examples of the game logos, I'll make proper .SVG graphics out of them so that they don't get all pixelated and such. For the Arcade logo I linked before, I'm probably going to put a square outline around it, as when I look at the others such as Template:FC and Template:FC5 those look nice being square like that. There's a few that I would swear look off-kilter when you look at them, and I don't know if that's intentional. -Reverend V92 (talk) 00:23, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Femal Outfits Hi. I do not have DLC content in Female outfit because I'm play another user Uplay. If you have them, Please add it. DanteRinri (talk) 09:38, May 10, 2018 (UTC)